Red Innocence
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: at school shes teased, at home beaten, at the park ignored, but on stage shes in the spotlight. A small girl with a innocent hope. R


**Im retyping this story because... I want to and I can and did.  
Please enjoy and thank you to all the readers for taking time to read my story.**

**

* * *

**

_Kagome Higruashi. A thirteen year old who's only hope is to make her mother proud. Who is slowly dieing of cancer. _

_A happy, smiling litte girl who's always looking at the bright side of things, and this is her story._

**

* * *

**

A small girl ran along the sidewalk, which was leading her towards a large set of stairs. The young thirteen year olds raven hair was placed in low pigtails on each side of her head, which bounced with every step she toke. Her chocolate warm eyes shinning brightly in the suns rays. Wearing a white plain shirt and dark blue overalls over that. She was giggling, as she climbed the stairs, laughing about nothing really, with a large smile on her face.  
But,  
if you looked closely, you could see the dulling of her eyes as she got closer to the top. You could hear the forcefullness in her giggles, and you could see the slight trembling of her swinging arms. This young girl is Kagome Higurashi, a thirteen year old school girl, who's bright and cheerful and who's spirits can never be brought down. Well, thats what everyone else thinks. But truly there was more to it. Had it been raining, you would see the purple and dark brown areas over her small frame, hidden by make up. Had you come to her shrine at night, you would hear light sobs coming from the bedroom upstairs. Had anyone asked, you would find out that she was truly lonely and afraid.

Why might you ask, would she be so lonely and afraid? Well, to put it simply, ever since she was born she was ignored and abused by her mother. Her father died before she was born, and her grandfather was the one to take care of her, but he died two springs ago. The up coming one would be the third anniversary. Alone with no one to talk to, and no friends at school. Kagome Higurashi delt with everything unlike any other might have. She smiled and laughed, she was happy and bubbly, she would play and sing, but she would not cry or grieve.

Why not report the abusive mother? Kagome was to kind hearted, and blamed everything upon herself. Believing that her mother would not have to hit her if she was a better daughter, she would not be punished if she had only listened. Kagome did not know wrong from right, but instead, only knew that she loved her mother. Despite the pain it came with.

What of teachers? They cared for no one, her school was full of rich kids, and no one cared for you if your family doesnt have power. With her father gone, Kagome's family became poor, and now with her grandfather also gone, they had gone in dept.

Through all this, Kagome Higruashi had to deal with the fact that she had cancer. With no money to have surgery, no family doctoc to get a priscription. Kagome had to deal with it herself.

But, the one thing that got her through all this. The one thing she worked for, that made the pain seem less than what it really was, was for the hope of having her mother smile at her, to make her mother happy and proud. So she worked at school hard, cleaned and cooked, she got a job at the library helping out, and just like her father, she toke up singing. But, this only seemed to push her mother further away. As she refused to listen to any of her songs, but she was determinded. She would write a song that would make her mother proud, and then they would cry together and say sorry to each other. And then her mother would finally be happy.

**

* * *

**

"By, mama!" Kagome shut the door behind her, and began her skip towards school. Humming softly to herself. It was just another sunny cloudless day, one that would turn small Kagome's world upside down. Though she didn't know this. Blissful in ignorance, Kagome kept skipping, humming her happy tune. Not noticing the dark clouds starting to cover the blue of the sky, or that the happily chirrping birds were now silent. She also didn't notice the shadowed figure following her, or the glowing intense eyes watching her every move.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks again for reading my very short chapter. The next one in the next 60 days will be longer.**


End file.
